The invention relates to a cable device and a device for telecommunications and data technology, with such a cable guide.
Devices for telecommunications and data technology frequently have a multiplicity of connecting strips or printed circuit board plug connectors, to which wires are connected. The contacts are in this case, for example, in the form of insulation-displacement terminal contacts or wire-wrap contacts. Alternatively or additionally, other connection techniques can also be used, such as plug connectors (for example RJ11, RJ45 or coaxial plug connectors). In this case, the devices may have connecting strips, printed circuit board plug connectors and/or plug connectors on only one or on a plurality of faces (for example the front face and rear face). Owing to the requirement for small physical heights and a high connection density, the connecting strips and printed circuit board plug connectors are arranged closely alongside one another and/or one above the other. This leads to the cable guide to the connecting strips and printed circuit board plug connectors being relatively heavy, which is particularly disadvantageous for subsequent jumper-connection or maintenance work.
The invention is therefore based on the technical problem of providing a cable guide as well as a device for telecommunications and data technology, which simplify cable routing.
For this purpose, the cable guide has a mount element with attachment means for attachment of the cable guide to the device, with cable guide elements being attached to the mount element. This means that the cables are routed in a defined manner forwards in front of the connecting strips or printed circuit board plug connectors, where there is generally more space than for cable routing at the side. The cable guide elements can, for example, in this case be pushed or latched onto the mount element and, if required, may also have different sizes and shapes. In this case, it should be noted that, in principle, it is also possible to arrange only one cable guide element on the mount element.
In one preferred embodiment, the mount element is in the form of a U-shaped bracket element with a base part and two limbs, with the limbs having means for attachment to the device, and in which, the distance to the device can be set by means of the length of the limbs.
In a further preferred embodiment, the cable guide elements can be moved on the mount element, so that they can be pushed to any desired position on the mount element.
In a further preferred embodiment, the cable guide elements can be fixed on the mount element. This ensures that the cable guide elements cannot move in an undefined manner during operation. By way of example, they can be fixed by means of latching positions on the mount element, which is formed with appropriate contours. Alternatively, a cable guide element can also be screwed to a dip mechanism on the mount element.
In a further preferred embodiment, the means for attachment are designed such that the mount element can be pivoted through an angle range a in at least one direction. This pivoting capability means that the connecting strips or printed circuit board plug connectors located behind it are still easily accessible. In particular, this creates sufficient space for the use of a tool, for example of a connection tool. The angle range is therefore preferably chosen to be at least sufficiently great that the connecting strip or the printed circuit board plug connectors located behind it is or are freely accessible for a tool.
In this case, it is possible to provide for the mount element to have the capability to be secured in a pivoted position, for example by means of a catch or an additional blocking part.
In a further preferred embodiment, the bracket element has a circular cross section, with the limb being formed with incisions, in the form of annular sections, in the area of the end surfaces.
The housing of the device in this case preferably has an opening for each limb, with one housing wall preferably having a wedge-shaped cross section in the area of the opening. The bracket element is preferably attached to the housing wall on which the connecting strips and/or printed circuit board plug connectors are also arranged. However, embodiments are also possible where the strips are arranged on the front face and the attachment is made to the side surfaces of the housing. In this case, however, the limbs are always at right angles to the housing wall with the strips (ignoring the tilt resulting from their own weight).
In a further preferred embodiment, the opening has a circular area adjacent to which, at the side, there is an elongated area, with the width of the elongated area being less than the diameter of the circular area. In order to attach the bracket element, its limbs are then pressed together in a sprung manner, and the end surface is inserted into the circular opening. When the load is then removed from the limbs, they spring into the elongated areas of the opening, where they are fixed, but can still pivot.
The configuration of the openings of the device can in this case also be used for other mount elements, for example for mount elements curved in a semicircular shape.